


[Podfic] The Moth and the Dark

by dodificus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them has to bend. Hannibal decides it should be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Moth and the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moth and the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680670) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



**Length:** 59:22  
**File Size:** 68MB|28MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zcotv28415qewvk/The%20Moth%20and%20the%20Dark.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015020201.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015021601.zip)

 

 

Thank you cybel for the cover art for the podbook:D


End file.
